choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:I Am MonkeyBoy/Crazy Day
Who here wants to read the story of how crazy my day has been trying to get ready for my graduation tonight? Spoiler Alert: My mama had me nervous for some minutes. Ok, so it all started this morning. First, my mama burst into my room to wake me up and said that apparently, I had to be at the civic center by 8:00 a.m for graduation rehearsal. It was 7:40 something when she woke me up, so I was a little late. Anyways, she found out about it this morning when she dropped my brother off. Apparently, she saw another Senior there and was wondering why she was there. She was there to get her cap and gown. So my mama called the school and asked if seniors were supposed to have a rehearsal. They said that seniors were supposed to be given a paper that said we're having one when we went to get our cap and gowns. The reason I found out so late is because I still hadn't gotten mine yet, and I hadn't gotten mine yet because my mama called the school and they said that we couldn't get ours until the day of graduation (which is today). So we get there in time for rehearsal. After that, my mama is upset because she had to get me a white dress shirt and tie (she found out from the principal when she went to get my cap and gown). I hadn't had those yet because we didn't know if I was supposed to wear them. Last week, she called the school and a counselor said that it was alright for me to wear a white t-shirt, black sweatpants, and black tennis shoes. But today at rehearsal, the principal said that we have to wear a dress shirt and tie. So my mama started calling random clothing stores. None of them had any that fits me. One of them however, said that they might have one that can fit me. So we had to go to a whole other city (the drive wasn't that long though) to get it. When we got to the store, we were disappointed because it didn't. Then the shop owner said that there's another clothing around the corner that might have one that I can fit. So we get there and I try on a shirt. I couldn't fit it that much, but at the same time, I could. So my mama decided to call the principal and ask him for an exception since we couldn't find a shirt that could fit me. We get in the car and she gets on the phone to call him. He wouldn't answer because I guess he was in a meeting (that's what the secretary told her). She also said that she told the principal about our situation and he still said that I HAD to have a dress shirt, and that he will call her back. By then, I'm frustrated and I say that someone needs to whoop his tail. She says sure do and is pi**ed. She was cursing and yelling. She went back into the store and bought the shirt. She gets back in the car and is more upset. It turns out that she asked the 2nd clothing store guy if the principal says I don't have to wear the shirt, can she returned it. His co-owner said "No returns" really quickly. Then he had the nerve to say that he has a tie she can buy. My mama said that she wouldn't buy another thing there if she can't return it and walked out. And get this, she wasn't told about the no returns thing until AFTER she bought it, meaning that if she were to change her mind at the last second, it would be too late. Anyways, we're almost home and my mama said that she was gonna talk to the principal and tell him what the counselor said. But then the guidance counselor called and said that the principal was fine with me wearing sweatpants and tennis shoes, but that I HAD to wear a dress shirt. So we just went home. Hours later, I put on the shirt again, and somehow, it fits. Now 3 hours later, I'm home. I'll be leaving again because I'm going to the after party. You may be wondering why I was nervous. I was nervous because like I said, my mama was so mad. I thought she was gonna yell at me or something. She didn't. Anyways, the end. Category:Blog posts